Warthington Ranch
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = |territory = New Austin |region = Hennigan's Stead |location = |inhabitants = Ray Warthington |image2 = File:Rdr_mescalero_warthington_map.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. It is a ranch south of MacFarlane's Ranch. Background Single Player Other than being one of the locations necessary for 100% Completion, the Warthington Ranch is not mentioned in any missions and plays no real part in the game. Undead Nightmare is not one of the locations that needs to be saved. The Undead roam freely around the ranch and many Undead Animals can be found in the vicinity, including Undead Cougar, Undead Wolf, Undead Coyote, and Undead Boar. Horned Goat can also be found in the area. A survivor can be found outside the barn, shooting at the Undead. Once all in the vicinity are killed, he will tell Marston not to go in the barn since many Undead are trapped inside. Along with them, however, is a chest filled with ammunition. is one of the locations where the doctor's camp may spawn. Multiplayer After downloading the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, becomes a gang hideout. It is one of a series of hideouts that, when completed, will give the player with the highest score the ability to obtain the Explosive Rifle. Layout The ranch consists of a farm house (which cannot be entered) and a stable. There is a pen which holds two horses and another for pigs. There is nothing much to see. Normally, the player can see two people working at the ranch. Trivia * An NPC named Ray Warthington can be seen gambling in Armadillo and Thieves' Landing, namely playing Five Finger Fillet or Liar's Dice. It is possible this is the owner of the ranch, or a family member. * A woman named Louisa Warthington is buried at Odd Fellow's Rest * The barn is very similar to the barn found at the Marston Ranch in Beecher's Hope. * It seems that harassing or pointing a weapon at the woman makes her hostile, and she may pull out a Double-barreled Shotgun, seemingly out of thin air. * Sometimes, if the player kills livestock the women will shout: "Who do you think you are, Holstein Hal or Ike Bollard?" As a reference to a Red Dead Revolver character and one of the leaders of the Bollard Twins Gang. * It is common to see coyotes catching and killing chickens wandering around the ranch. The man will also shoot at the coyotes when he sees them stealing his livestock. * It is a good location to hunt animals such as rabbits, skunks, and raccoons. Bugs * A glitch allows for a deer and 2-3 coyotes to spawn in the pen with the rest of the animals. * Possible location solution for the 31/32 Nuevo Paraiso glitch. * Snakes have a tendency to spawn around the ranch, putting the Warthingtons in danger if they go near them. Gallery File:Rdr_warthington_ranch01.jpg File:Rdr_warthington_ranch02.jpg File:Rdr_ray_warthington.jpg|Ray Warthington, who is more than likely the owner of . Warthington-Ranch-defender-02.jpg|Warthington Ranch being defended in Undead Nightmare. Picture6.png Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hennigan's Stead Category:Hideouts